


Spoiler: It's a dick

by cryptomoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Canon with Soul Marks, Diners, Everyone Is Alive, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon
Summary: See title, basically.





	Spoiler: It's a dick

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made a post on tumblr about soul mark fics I'd like to see and after I accidentally started writing this. I'm sorry.
> 
> I miiiiight continue this. Maybe.

“I just realized I’ve never heard you talk about your mark, Stiles.” Allison twists in the booth and dimples at where he is hunched over his strawberry milkshake at the end of the table. Stiles’s eyes snap up to hers and dart around the table at the rest of the pack who have fallen silent and are all eyeing him with mild curiosity.

Isaac snatches a fry out of midair that Erica flicks at him “Yeah… I mean you talk a lot about finding _your person_ , but I’ve never seen the mark or anything. Is it on your butt or something?” He pops the fry in his mouth with a smirk.

Scott, god bless him, sits up quickly and says “It’s not on his butt, it’s just…”

Stiles shushes him with a frantic flail almost sending his shake careening across the table. Derek snatches it and sets it upright out of Stiles’s range. Stiles doesn’t even notice. “Why does it matter? It’s not that weird to not see someone’s mark. A lot of people are private about that! I mean, I’ve never seen Derek’s mark either so I just, I mean, until around the 1950s it was considered obscene to show your mark in public! Of course, that made finding your soul mate harder but it still worked out for my grandparents. My grandma didn’t…”

Stiles’s tirade is interrupted by Scott narrowing his eyes at Derek. “You know what? He’s right. I’ve never seen your mark either and I’ve definitely seen more of your naked body than I ever wanted to.” he gives an exaggerated shudder and Derek just rolls his eyes.

“Well, it’s not on my butt” Derek smirks “but I’m still not going to show it to you.”

Boyd raises an impassive eyebrow and says, “it’s not so much about _where_ it is as _what_ it is.”

“When did you…? You know what? Nevermind, I don’t care.” Derek crosses his arms across his chest and tries to glare menacingly at Boyd, but the effect is somewhat diminished by the fact that the tips of his ears have turned bright red. “Just don’t.”

Erica throws another fry, this time at Boyd, and pouts. “You’ve seen it? Should I be jealous?” Boyd neatly dodges the fry and raises an eyebrow. Erica lets out a loud guffaw and kicks her husband under the table.

“What shape is it anyway? Most marks are just random blobs or whatever. Ours looks kind of like a turtle if you squint at it, I guess.” Erica says thoughtfully.

“Nope.” Derek gets up, pushes Stiles’s shake back in front of him, tosses a fifty dollar bill down on the table, and walks out of the twenty-four hour diner leaving the pack behind to gossip like the Golden Girls.

He’s sliding into the driver’s seat of the Camaro as he hears Scott say loudly, “Whatever it is, it can’t be as bad as Stiles’s.” followed by a heavy thump and Stiles squawking, “Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://space-wolf.com).


End file.
